Quelques mots pour des moments spéciaux
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Sherlock. Les enquêtes, les personnages et leurs existences pleines de soubresauts. Toutes ces choses qui font que nous adorons cet univers. Mais il y a des moments spéciaux pour chacun d'entre nous, des moments qui nous ont fait rire, pleurer, ou même effrayés. Ils méritent quelques mots. Je changerai peut-être le rating.
1. Meilleur ami

**Coucou !**

**Déjà, avant toute chose, je tiens à prévenir le lecteur imprudent : si tu n'as pas vu la saison 3, passe ton chemin ! Je décline toute responsabilité si jamais tu le fais, tu n'avais qu'à lire ce message, na ! :p Ensuite, je précise que je commence par la fin car d'une, je suis impatiente de vous faire partager ces textes, que vous les trouviez nuls ou non, et de deux, je me suis dit que ça pouvait être drôle de faire dans l'originalité ! =D **

**J'essaierai tout de même de faire quelque chose à peu près logique, ne vous en faites pas.^^ A la limite, je peux même remanier l'ordre des chapitres si vous trouvez que je m'égare ! N'hésitez pas à faire de moi la victime de vos foudres, mais laissez-moi en vie et entière, je vous en serai reconnaissante. :p **

**Voilà voilà, je vous laisse lire ! **

**Enjoy !**

Les deux mains posées sur la table, à côté d'une tasse de thé dans laquelle nageait un globe oculaire, Sherlock fixait d'un air ahuri son expérience inachevée, comme s'il avait ouvert un vortex vers un monde parallèle. Il passa une main dans ses boucles rebelles, puis retira ses lunettes, avant de souffler un bon coup et de fixer la table avec une fascination anormale. Lui, Sherlock Holmes, était un témoin de mariage, l'institution la plus stupide de cette foutue planète. Ses propres mots. Il avait jeté ses principes à la poubelle, pour les beaux yeux de son fichu ancien coloc, habile dans l'art de déstabiliser un sociopathe de haut niveau.

Il n'avait pas pu dire non face au visage inquiet de John Watson, face à cet homme qui lui avait révélé qu'il était son meilleur ami, d'une simple phrase, bourrée d'affection et de sincérité qui avaient touché le faible cœur de Sherlock. Deux yeux noisettes qui exprimaient la valeur qu'avait leur amitié à ses yeux, cette amitié qui n'avait pas faibli, malgré sa trahison. Deux yeux noisettes qui avaient affronté le métal de ses prunelles, figées en cet instant par la surprise. John avait-il entendu les battements précipités de son cœur à ce moment ? Meilleur ami : il se souvenait avoir haï ces mots, représentants d'une joie qui lui était refusée à jamais. Maintenant, ils sonnaient comme une évidence, et il se sentit bête de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

Lui, un détective, n'avait pas saisi le plus important. Peut-être que, sans cette déclaration, sans cette petite bulle de sincérité et de tendresse, il aurait décliné. Peut-être qu'il aurait blessé John par peur et par mépris pour les normes. Peut-être qu'il aurait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie, dont les précédentes détonnaient sur la toile de son existence. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le médecin lui déclarait son amitié : mais là, c'était différent. Là, il l'intégrait au moment le plus important de sa vie, il lui signifiait qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Ce serait toujours eux deux contre le monde, soutenus par Mary. Une nouvelle équation qui lui plaisait, en fin de compte. Il n'était même pas jaloux de la jeune femme : elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, l'avait empêché de sombrer. Cette petite blonde avait réussi là où toutes les autres avaient échoué : aimer John à sa juste valeur. Il était abasourdi : à ce moment, plus que jamais, il osait à peine croire à sa chance.


	2. Sa plus belle déduction

**Coucou !**

**Oui, encore un texte du point de vue de Sherlock, et encore sur la saison 3 ! Autant vous le dire tout de suite, il va falloir vous habituer à lire des points de vue du détective consultant, tout simplement parce qu'il est mon personnage préféré et qu'il n'existe pas assez de fics pour le décrire totalement.^^ Et puis comme je suis l'auteure, je fais ce qu'il me plaît ! *sors* **

**Sur ce, je m'éclipse ! **

**Enjoy !**

Sherlock savourait un moment rare : en cet instant, John le serrait de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, au point qu'il craignait pour ses côtes. Il s'en fichait : il pouvait bien avoir des bleus, le médecin pouvait bien le blesser, il n'aurait brisé cet instant magique pour rien au monde. Un imperceptible tremblement agitait ses mains, son cœur battait à une allure folle, au point qu'il en était presque essoufflé. Pourtant, il avait eu peur en voyant l'air abasourdi de l'ancien soldat, peur d'avoir gaffé, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour avouer des sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours. Lui qui se disait si intelligent, était incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin : mais, à ce moment-là, il avait su que John, qui avait tout accepté, même le plus terrible, méritait de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, méritait d'entendre ce merci toujours mimé mais jamais clairement exprimé.

_« Il m'a sauvé la vie ». _Intelligent, toxicomane, sociopathe. Voilà ce qu'il était avant de rencontrer John dans cette salle informatique à Saint-Barts, un être proche d'être brisé, qui luttait contre cette existence qui lui en voulait. Par ses gestes, par ses mots, par son humanité qui l'enveloppait comme une riche étoffe, il lui avait montré qu'il n'y avait pas que l'intelligence, pas que son implacable logique. Un jet de nouvelles couleurs, les unes brutes, les autres plus subtiles, sur la toile de vie de Sherlock. L'humanité n'était pas si méprisable, finalement, si des êtres comme John arpentaient encore ce monde. Plus de cocaïne. Plus de longues discussions avec le crâne. Juste John, sa chaleur, ses mots et son délicieux thé, juste Baker Street et les biscuits de Madame Hudson.

Et lui, assis dans son fauteuil, qui observait tout ça, qui s'étonnait toujours de faire partie de tout ça. Le petit médecin toujours là pour le protéger dans leur chasse aux criminels, même si Sherlock avait eu plus que son compte de blessures plus ou moins graves, pour le limiter dans cette addiction aux jeux de Jim Moriarty. Il n'était pas qu'un formidable cerveau qu'on sollicitait avec John, il devenait un être précieux. Lui, Sherlock Holmes, était cher aux yeux d'une personne. Incroyable. Extraordinaire. Tous les mots que son ancien colocataire employait pour qualifier ses talents, avec ce sourire et ces yeux qui chantaient son admiration et sa loyauté sans failles. Ce sourire et ces yeux qui réchauffaient ce cœur parfois glacé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Mary, qui le regardait avec un sourire radieux inondé de larmes. Ses yeux criaient « merci », et il sut qu'il avait dit les mots que John avait besoin d'entendre au moins une fois. Dans son égoïsme, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, en pensant que le médecin le savait, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Les mots étaient son arme maîtresse : ils étaient devenus le moyen de prouver à John qu'il tenait à lui, le moyen d'avertir sa femme qu'il ne tolérerait pas qu'elle lui brise le cœur. Il détourna le regard, presque ému. Parce que Mary avait toujours été aux côtés de son ami, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais refusé la relation particulière qu'il entretenait avec Sherlock, parce qu'elle ressemblait tant à John, il la laissait l'emmener. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le cadet Holmes céda, sans jalousie ni regrets. Mary, elle, par son expression, lui assurait qu'elle ne _**l'accaparerait**_ pas, qu'il aurait toujours sa place dans leurs vies. Il entendit des reniflements et quelques sanglots étouffés, en écho à la jeune épouse : pourquoi pleurer ? Il n'avait fait qu'énoncer l'évidence, qu'énoncer sa plus belle déduction.


	3. La véritable naissance de Mary

**Coucou ! **

**Un nouveau petit OS, toujours dans le même épisode ! Il était riche en émotions, avouez-le.^^ Je ne pense pas écrire plus dessus pour le moment, mais peut-être que je changerai d'avis. Comme dit l'adage, il ne faut jamais affirmer : « Fontaine, je ne boirai pas de ton eau. ». *Se transforme en vieux sage barbu* **

**Enjoy ! **

Mary tournoyait au rythme imposé par son homme, son mari, John Hamish Watson. Guidés par un violon virtuose, ils évoluaient sur la piste de danse, conscients que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à eux. Un moment offert par le Stradivarius, les doigts habiles et le cœur de Sherlock Holmes, seul sur l'estrade, à leur dédier la première mélodie qui marquerait le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Elle se sentait sereine, à sa place dans les bras chauds et forts du médecin, qui disait par ses gestes et ses pas parfois maladroits ce que les mots ne parvenaient pas toujours à exprimer, à écouter la musique qui était à la fois l'accompagnement et le cœur de leur nouveau bonheur. La jeune mariée osa ouvrir les yeux, pour regarder ce musicien solitaire, isolé du reste des invités, tenant son violon et faisant voler l'archet avec grâce et élégance. Il dégageait cette aura majestueuse et fascinante, les yeux fermés, habité par sa musique. Qui pouvait donc bien savoir ce qu'il pensait, à ce moment précis ? Qui avait pu, un jour, décrypter totalement ses pensées ?

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré cette énigme vivante, un soir où John l'avait emmenée au restaurant, elle l'avait tout de suite adopté, tout en le craignant, car il était capable de percer son lourd secret. Un homme brillant, avec un cœur bien dissimulé sous une armure d'ironie et d'indifférence, et un véritable cancre en matière de relations humaines et de normes sociales. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée avoir par le personnage excessivement odieux de Sherlock.

Et tous ceux qui avaient la chance de l'écouter jouer à ce moment ne pouvaient croire à celui qu'il s'efforçait d'être en public. Peu de gestes, peu de mots affectueux, mais tous les non-dits s'entremêlaient dans les mélodies qu'il composait. Un amalgame de sentiments, d'émotions, une création à la fois brute et subtile, une beauté à l'état pur. Une déclaration d'amitié plus bouleversante que celle de son discours, qui allait droit au cœur, étreignait chaque fibre du corps. Les invités le ressentaient-ils ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Mais elle, Mary Watson, elle savait que la musique leur était dédiée, à elle et à John. Elle était le cadeau de mariage de Sherlock : insaisissable, inestimable. Rien à voir avec les habituels clichés, parce que les clichés, le détective crachait dessus. Il leur avait offert une petite partie de son cœur : ils veilleraient dessus jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

_Dommage que tu ne leur ais pas révélé qui tu étais vraiment_, souffla une petite voix dans son esprit.

Elle serra des dents, chassant l'importune : ce soir, elle profiterait des bras chauds de son mari, et de la musique composée par un ami. Ses cauchemars ne reviendraient pas la hanter en cette journée magique, elle leur abandonnait déjà ses nuits. A.G.R.A était morte depuis cinq longues années, et avait laissé à Mary Morstan l'occasion de s'épanouir. Adieu la CIA, adieu les meurtres, et tout ce passé vermeil. En ce jour, elle portait une robe blanche. En ce jour, elle commençait une nouvelle vie. En ce jour, elle était purifiée.


	4. Qui est-elle ?

**Coucou !**

**Et nous passons au troisième épisode de la saison trois, riche en émotions ! Avouez que vous étiez collés à votre écran, vous aussi, et que vous avez détesté Gatiss et Moffat pour la fin ! xD Oui, ceci est une tentative pour ne pas me sentir seule... mais je n ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! **

**Enjoy !**

_Mensonge._

Ce mot résonnait dans la tête de John Watson, murmuré, chanté, crié, hurlé. Une cacophonie insupportable. Un mot qui se reflétait dans les yeux noisette de son épouse, à peine dissimulé par l'appréhension. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard, la colère et la douleur s'entremêlant telles deux amantes terribles, embrasant sa poitrine au point de presque l'empêcher de respirer. Il avait vécu plusieurs mois avec une menteuse, cette même menteuse qui lui avait permis de surmonter la fausse mort de Sherlock. Depuis quelques temps, sa vie n'était peuplée que de menteurs, même son meilleur ami avait simulé sa mort sans lui adresser un signe, le laissant sombrer et faire un deuil qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Devrait-il faire celui de son mariage et d'une vie fantasmée avec une femme tout aussi imaginaire ?

Cette même personne qui avait tiré sur le détective consultant, manquant de peu de le lui arracher une seconde fois. Il se souvenait clairement de la panique qui l'avait submergé lorsqu'il l'avait vu étendu sur le sol, une fleur sanguine ornant sa chemise, tout près du cœur. Il avait alors vu le portable, qui avait appelé les urgences : était-ce l'agresseur ? Non, c'était absurde, pourquoi tirer sur quelqu'un pour le sauver ensuite ? Il n'avait pas poussé plus loin les investigations, s'occupant plutôt de son ami, avec des gestes douloureusement familiers. Ce n'était pas un soldat ou un habitant anonyme qui se tenait là, tentant désespérément d'échapper à la mort, mais un être auquel il tenait plus que tout. S'il mourrait, John n'y survivrait pas. Mary le savait, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à appuyer sur la gâchette : avait-il lié son existence à une femme cruelle ? Avec qui s'était-il marié d'ailleurs, qui portait cette alliance qu'arborait le doigt de la jeune femme d'une manière horriblement arrogante ?

Il entendit de loin Sherlock l'appeler, tenter de lui expliquer… encore une fois. Mais John ne voulait pas entendre les révélations du détective, pour la seconde fois dans son existence, il souhaitait simplement courir à toutes jambes hors de Baker Street, loin de la menteuse qui lui faisait face… aussi indiqua-t-il de manière courtoise à son ancien colocataire de se taire. Une nouvelle conversation dominée par le consultant, qui maniait les mots comme personne, même si sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Le médecin en John détectait la pâleur anormale de son ami, voyait la sueur qui poissait ses boucles brunes et son front, entendait ses difficultés à respirer normalement, mais il était intarrissable, assenant les vérités les unes après les autres, impitoyable. Il défendait Mary, la femme qui lui avait tiré dessus, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas le choix ?

« John, tu es accro à un style de vie. Tu es anormalement attiré par les situations et les personnes dangereuses. Donc, est-ce vraiment une surprise que la femme dont tu es tombé amoureux soit conforme à ce schéma ? conclut le jeune Holmes, plongeant son regard gris dans le sien, exigeant une réponse précise.

-Mais elle n'était pas supposée être comme ça ! Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait.

-Parce que tu l'as choisie, répondit simplement Sherlock, et cela sonnait comme une évidence. »

Pourquoi, nom de Dieu, fallait-il toujours que le détective ait raison ? N'aurait-il pas pu, une fois dans sa vie, être normal ? Aurait-il pu cesser de le contredire ? Sa rage, trop comprimée, s'échappa de la cage, et, telle une bombe, explosa.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit de ma faute ?! »

Il shoota dans un tabouret, qui tomba sur le sol, conscient que sa réaction était puérile. Il reprit le contrôle, tentant de ne pas détruire tout ce qui était à portée de main : Sherlock se débrouillait assez bien tout seul pour saccager l'appartement. Madame Hudson, affolée, sortit de la cuisine, s'inquiétant de la réaction des voisins, qui étaient le cadet des soucis de l'ancien soldat. Il retenait des larmes de colère, d'humiliation et de tristesse, parce que sa foutue fierté l'empêchait de s'exprimer pleinement, parce que Sherlock n'aurait pas approuvé, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant la menteuse qui s'était joué de lui si facilement. Il pensa un moment à Sarah : avec elle, tout aurait été plus simple, plus doux… mais elle n'était pas Mary, elle ne réussissait pas à faire battre son cœur à un rythme alarmant, elle ne faisait pas naître des papillons dans son ventre. Si fausse soit-elle, sa femme avait été une compagne merveilleuse, qu'il avait aimée, et aimait toujours. Il avait mal de l'aimer encore, d'éprouver des sentiments pour une personne qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à lui cacher qui elle était. La voix de baryton de son meilleur ami, l'unique chose qui le rattachait encore au monde réel et lui assurait que tout ceci n'était pas un terrible cauchemar, qu'il n'aurait pas d'occasion de se réveiller, retentit de nouveau.

« Pas dans cet appartement, pas dans cette pièce, ici et maintenant, qui est-elle ? »

Une simple question, qui aurait paru incongrue à toute autre personne que John, à tout autre personne qui n'aurait pas vécu en permanence avec Sherlock Holmes. Il était médecin, futur père de famille et époux bafoué, mais surtout, le meilleur ami et l'assistant de l'unique détective consultant du monde. Il redevint le collègue, le docteur Watson, l'homme neutre face à un client. Il ignora tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Mary Morstan, et son visage se déforma en un rictus inhabituel : elle n'était plus sa femme. Elle était une femme qui avait besoin de leurs services, elle était une cliente. Ce mot dur ébrécha un peu plus son cœur malmené, et parut illogique à son esprit. Il s'assit, imité par Sherlock, et se força à regarder la jeune femme droit dans les yeux, en tentant d'ignorer son ventre arrondi. Aucune émotion ne transparut sur son visage : il avait eu le meilleur des professeurs.

Méfiance. Vigilance. Tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris… mais il souffrait de devoir considérer sa femme, l'un des êtres en qui il avait le plus confiance, comme une anonyme, qui leur déballerait sa vie comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. La véritable Mary serait-elle différente ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, John redoutait la vérité, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'aurait pas voulu être assis dans ce fauteuil, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait préféré être dans ce motel sombre où son périple avait commencé, plutôt que de voir les bases de son bonheur s'effondrer une à une.


	5. Le Jeu sans fin

Le ciel anglais était gris : les êtres vivant dessous levaient la tête vers lui, avant de la baisser d'un air blasé. Les plus poétiques pouvaient penser qu'il n'avait pas su choisir entre le foncé de l'orage et le bleu éclatant, qu'il s'était paré d'une couleur neutre. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Comme si un écrivain inaccessible écrivait la dernière page de son histoire, à un rythme effréné et inquiétant, laissant le monde dans l'expectative. A l'aéroport, se tenaient cinq personnes, le vent faisant voler écharpes, manteaux et chevelures. Mycroft Holmes, habillé de son éternel costume de marque coupé sur mesure se tenait légèrement à l'écart, accompagné de son agent, de même que Mary Watson, au ventre joliment arrondi, annonciateur de l'éclosion d'une nouvelle famille. John, son mari, et leur ami Sherlock Holmes se regardaient dans les yeux : le regard noisette affrontant le regard d'acier, plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée. Le détective suggéra son prénom pour baptiser le futur enfant de son ami, mais avec un sourire, John refusa, lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Après une vaine tentative de le convaincre, ce qui lui valut un nouveau sourire du médecin, il abandonna.

Il avait demandé à son frère quelques minutes pour pouvoir parler avec son ami, mais les mots, ces petits assemblages de lettres gorgés de sens, semblaient être inutiles à présent. Voilà qui était fascinant : il pouvait être un véritable moulin à paroles sur une scène de crime, lors d'une course poursuite ou à Baker Street, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait muet, gêné par un sentiment qui le prenait à la gorge et malmenait son cœur. Un mélange de peur, d'appréhension et de regrets, tous dirigés vers la personne de John Watson. Il avait tué Magnussen pour détruire son palais mental, pour offrir une vie de famille à son meilleur ami. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi diable les sentiments étaient-ils si compliqués, si insensés ? Il n'y avait jamais vraiment accordé d'importance, mais depuis que le vétéran d'Afghanistan avait débarqué dans sa vie, distrayant considérablement son ennui, il avait commencé à s'y intéresser, pour mieux le comprendre. Et voilà qu'ils le laissaient sans voix, alors qu'il devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il devait faire cette foutue conversation qu'il souhaitait tant quelques minutes auparavant. Il se retrouvait sans voix et cela lui déplaisait : il décida d'étudier John. Il lut les regrets, la peur, mais aussi une infime part de reconnaissance, qui n'était pas liée à son départ. Il sourit intérieurement. Ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés, il avait à peine eu le temps de savourer le Jeu en sa compagnie, qu'ils étaient de nouveau séparés, par sa curiosité, son égoïsme et son besoin maladif de prouver qu'il était plus intelligent que le reste de la planète. Il avait du sang sur les mains, mais au moins rendait-il la personne la plus patiente et la moins ennuyeuse heureuse.

« Alors, le Jeu est terminé ? demanda le médecin d'une voix calme, son regard ne cillant pas.

-John, le Jeu n'est jamais terminé, répondit calmement Sherlock, comme si c'était l'évidence même. »

Ne comprenait-il pas ? Le Jeu se finissait pour une personne à sa mort, pas avant. Il continuerait à gambader sur l'échiquier, à défier la mort, pour éviter l'ennui, à danser avec le danger pour le simple plaisir du défi. Il avait accepté la mission de Mycroft, pour éviter la prison, qui serait fatale à son équilibre mental, mais aussi pour avoir une chance de revoir John un jour. Et pour le Jeu, pour le simple plaisir. Sauf que, cette fois, il s'amuserait sans John, sans son conducteur de lumière, sans cette ombre silencieuse et protectrice qui l'accompagnait partout où il allait, le sourire aux lèvres et toujours un _« Brillant ! »_ à la bouche. Il redeviendrait Sherlock Holmes, le génie solitaire, le sociopathe avéré, se jetant dans la gueule du loup en pensant être le plus malin. La mission donnée par son frère était une mission-suicide et il le savait, mais il avait choisi. John n'était pas au courant, et ne le serait jamais : il ne restait plus qu'à s'arranger pour qu'il ne sache rien si jamais il mourait.

« Allons-nous nous revoir ? questionna John, la question que le détective redoutait.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Une réponse sincère, logique, et qui, surtout, ne le trahissait pas. Il serra la main du médecin : formel, un simple geste normatif. Ils s'étaient déjà tout dit, se rendit-il compte. Sherlock Holmes et le Docteur Watson n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Un simple geste, une simple phrase, un regard même, suffisait pour tout se dire. Voilà pourquoi John Hamish Watson n'avait jamais été comme les autres : s'il n'était pas un as en déduction, il ne fallait pas tout lui expliquer constamment : il comprenait le langage du corps de son colocataire, savait quels étaient ses besoins à chaque instant, à l'instar de l'intéressé. Il serait de nouveau réduit à parler au Crâne, qui avait le grand inconvénient de ne pas lui répondre, et de ne pas lui souffler les réponses. Il devait admettre que son ami lui manquerait, comme il lui avait manqué durant deux ans d'exil volontaire. Deux ans à jouer seul, mais sans cette euphorie qui le submergeait dès que le médecin l'accompagnait. Il se retourna, puis, d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers l'avion, sans se retourner. Il n'était pas habitué aux émotions humaines, et son expérience des adieux lui suffisait pour le restant de ses jours.

Le Jeu n'était pas terminé, Sherlock Holmes et John Watson ne se diraient jamais au revoir. Il monta d'un pas souple dans l'avion, puis s'installa sur un siège, regardant le véhicule décoller par le hublot. Il verrouilla toutes ses émotions dans une pièce de son palais mental, laissant place au sociopathe, la glace envahissant son regard. Une protection familière, un gilet pare-balles virtuel, qu'il portait depuis des années, le retirant uniquement en la présence de John, et jamais totalement. Tout à coup, son portable vibra, et, fronçant les sourcils, il répondit. Que pouvait bien vouloir Mycroft ? Il était pris de sentimentalisme et souhaitait s'assurer que tout irait bien ? Peu probable.

« Alors, comment se passe ton exil ?

-Je suis en exil depuis quatre minutes, répondit le détective d'un ton nonchalant.

-Fais demi-tour. Nous avons besoin de toi, répliqua Mycroft, ignorant la réplique cinglante.

-Qui ?

-L'Angleterre. »

Il raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Une nouvelle page se tournait, et elle allait s'écrire à Londres, en compagnie de John.

« Que le Jeu commence ! » murmura-t-il, l'adrénaline envahissant ses veines, ses pensées tournoyant dans son cerveau, animées par l'excitation qui étendait son empire sur lui.


	6. De la vie sentimentale d'un détective

**Coucou !**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, j'étais occupée. Je le fais aujourd'hui car je ne serai pas disponible ce week-end, et que je souhaite quand même vous faire partager un texte cette semaine. Celui-ci est dédié à la fantastique shadowquill17, qui m'a donné l'idée. J'espère que ça correspondra à ce que tu imaginais. Sinon, j'ose avoir l'espoir que ça te plaira quand même. ^^ **

**Sur ce, enjoy ! =)**

John Watson se demandait tout à coup s'il n'avait pas atterri dans une dimension parallèle. Il était tenté de vérifier à la fenêtre si la ville n'arborait pas un visage futuriste, à la manière de _Star Wars._ Il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami, habillé de son éternel complet noir et de sa chemise blanche ouverte sur le col, qui lui donnaient une élégance folle. Comme à son habitude, il était assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, ses bras reposant sur les accoudoirs, avec une grâce presque inhumaine. John avait toujours envié quelque peu l'élégance naturelle de son ami. Il s'avisa tout à coup que Sherlock lui parlait d'un criminel particulièrement dangereux, Charles Augustus Magnussen.

« Aucun d'eux ne me rend aussi malade que Charles Augustus Magnussen, avait ajouté le détective, un air grave peint sur son visage d'albâtre. »

Cette phrase aurait dû alarmer John : Sherlock avait avoué une seule fois, et encore, à demi-mot, qu'il avait peur. C'était à Baskerville : drogué, son ami avait cru voir, à l'instar de leur client, un chien géant. L'habituelle étincelle d'excitation qu'il apercevait toujours dans les prunelles argentées n'était pas présente : même Moriarty n'était pas parvenu à l'éteindre, au contraire, il l'avait transformée en incendie. Mais le cerveau du docteur Watson bloquait sur une donnée : Sherlock Holmes, le froid et arrogant détective, avait une petite-amie. Une jeune femme avait pu entrer dans son intimité, sans se faire humilier verbalement. Improbable. Il se rendit compte que Sherlock attendait une réponse de sa part… mais celle qu'il fournit n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire.

« Oui, tu en as une ? »

Il fut presque surpris par ses propres mots. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait imaginé avoir cette conversation avec son ancien colocataire. Non, la Terre devait avoir changé d'orbite. Sherlock fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette question hors de propos.

« Désolé, quoi ? répondit-il.

-Tu as une petite-amie, explicita John, en espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop surpris, arborant un sourire.

-Quoi ? Oui, je sors avec Janine, ça me paraissait plutôt évident, répliqua-t-il avec son habituel débit verbal rapide.

-Oui. Enfin. Oui. »

John se maudit pour cette réponse d'une remarquable intelligence. Il avait l'impression d'être un écolier qui devait passer devant sa classe pour un exposé : il avait exactement le même niveau de langage. Ce qui s'avérait plutôt dangereux quand son meilleur ami maniait les mots comme des armes, et que rien n'atteignait, hormis peut-être Moriarty et Magnussen. Eloigner les affaires criminelles de son esprit pour le moment, et faire une expérience : vérifier s'il n'avait pas face à lui un extra-terrestre ayant pris l'apparence de Sherlock Holmes. Il eut envie d'enguirlander son propre cerveau pour émettre des pensées aussi stupides, surtout en présence d'un génie, qui le scrutait de ses yeux inquisiteurs, emmagasinant sans doute un nombre incroyable de déductions. John ne fut pas gêné par cette mise à nu, il était habitué.

« Tu es en couple. »

Fantastique, il pouvait maintenant prétendre au titre de « Roi des débiteurs d'évidences ». Sherlock le fixait avec un air presque agacé, sans doute pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation _ennuyeuse _ pour en revenir à l'affaire. Et bien, les yeux morts de leur nouveau cas pouvaient bien attendre un peu. Il venait de prendre le ciel sur la tête, tout de même.

« Oui, répondit calmement le détective, attendant la suite.

-Toi et Janine.

-Oui, moi et Janine. »

Quelle conversation passionnante et hautement intellectuelle. John se serait frappé. Il revoyait l'amie de Mary, vêtue d'une chemise du détective, se balader dans l'appartement comme si elle était chez elle. Le médecin avait eu la désagréable et puérile impression qu'elle le remplaçait, et se sentait… jaloux ? Il eut envie de se frapper de nouveau. Il était jaloux qu'une autre personne puisse partager la vie de Sherlock Holmes, qu'une autre personne ait son attention, qu'une autre personne que lui ne soit pas ennuyeuse aux yeux de ce génie capricieux. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été jaloux de Mrs Hudson : mais Madame Hudson faisait partie du 221B, elle en était en quelque sorte l'esprit.

_« Si Mrs Hudson quittait Baker Street, l'Angleterre tomberait, avait dit un jour Sherlock. »_

Mais Janine… était comme une étrangère, comme les clients qui allaient et venaient dans son ancien appartement. Il était presque terrifié à l'idée que Sherlock quitte ce havre de paix pour aller vivre avec la jeune femme : pourtant, il l'aimait bien, elle était très sympathique, et pleine d'esprit. Une femme qui avait le minimum de qualités requises pour plaire à l'exigeant et indifférent détective.

« Ça te dérangerait de préciser ? »

Sherlock souffla, comme s'il se préparait à une épreuve particulièrement difficile.

« On est bien partis. C'est… très réconfortant.

-Tu sors ça d'un bouquin, devina John en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

-Tout le monde le fait, répliqua Sherlock, comme si c'était l'évidence même. »

Il n'avait pas tort : la plupart des déclarations grandiloquentes des hommes à leur dulcinée étaient tirées d'un roman à l'eau de rose ou encore d'une pièce de Shakespeare. L'objet de leur conversation choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce, vêtue d'une jupe à motifs imprimés, d'un débardeur et d'un gilet blancs. Elle était très jolie dans cette tenue, et le médecin en souffla presque d'agacement. Son visage était illuminé par un sourire ravi, adressé au consultant.

« Allons les garnements, soyez sages ! Toi, Sherl, tu vas me dire où tu étais hier soir.

-Je travaillais, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire radieux.

-Bien-sûr, tu travaillais. Je suis la seule qui te connaît vraiment, tu te souviens ? »

Ah, et durant ces dernières années, John n'avait pas vécu en compagnie de Sherlock. Non, il oubliait, il était le voisin de palier. Et si une personne avait osé appeler le détective « Sherl », elle serait probablement morte sur le champ. Son ami avait-il changé à ce point ?

« Ne crache pas le morceau, l'avertit doucement Sherlock en taquinant le ravissant nez de la jeune femme du bout du doigt.

-Je devrais le faire. Je n'ai pas parlé de cela à Mary, indiqua Janine en s'adressant à John, je voulais lui faire une surprise. Tu vas probablement réussir.

-Oui, probablement, répondit l'ancien militaire, en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre, cachant son embarras et son agacement.

-Mais nous devrions dîner tous ensemble très bientôt, mais chez moi, pas dans ce trou à rats. »

Autant pour la femme sympathique. Elle semblait être aussi impolie que Sherlock, mais l'entendre insulter ce qui, pour lui, avait signifié foyer durant des années et le signifiait toujours, l'énerva. Il conserva un visage impassible pour Sherlock, qui ne semblait pas ennuyé le moins du monde par les remarques de sa compagne. Mais comment faisait-il ? Un jour, il faudrait qu'il lui demande des leçons.

« Super, oui. Dîner, oui, dit-il en ne le pensant pas le moins du monde.

-Je ferais mieux d'y aller, c'était génial de te revoir.

-Toi aussi. »

Il se leva, comme ses deux vis-à-vis. Les tourtereaux se dirigèrent vers la porte, et le détective ordonna :

« Passe une bonne journée. Appelle-moi plus tard.

-Je le ferai peut-être. Je t'appellerai peut-être. Sauf si je rencontre quelqu'un de plus beau, le taquina-t-elle. »

Elle l'attira à elle par son col de chemise et l'embrassa. C'était confirmé : Sherlock Holmes avait vraiment une petite-amie, de quoi décevoir toutes les fans de son blog. Il hésitait à exposer ainsi la vie privée de son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était gêné pour le faire lorsqu'ils habitaient ensemble. Et ça lui apprendrait à se droguer alors qu'il était sensé être clean, même pour une affaire. Il se détourna quand le baiser devint langoureux, avec un air outragé. Amis de la pudeur, aurevoir. Elle avait aussi le côté impudique qui caractérisait Sherlock : une Irène Adler en moins manipulatrice. C'était bien sa veine.

« Résous un crime pour moi, Sherlock Holmes. »

Oh mon Dieu. Et puis quoi encore ? Toutes les femmes qui s'étaient intéressées aux affaires du consultant de Scotland Yard s'étaient cassé les dents sur sa froideur et son mépris. Qu'avait-elle de différent ? Il fallait que John mène son enquête, pour comprendre l'improbable, pour faire taire la boule de jalousie qui se formait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait aucun droit d'être aussi possessif, car il était marié : Sherlock ne s'y était pas opposé. Il avait le droit de faire sa vie… mais le médecin avait vraiment l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il se sentait égoïste en se disant qu'il avait peur que Janine éloigne son ami de lui, que Sherlock ne le trouve plus assez intéressant. Peur de perdre une des personnes les plus précieuses à ses yeux. Peur de le perdre une seconde fois, en quelque sorte. Une peur irrationnelle, mais une peur tout de même. Illogique, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis son retour, il regrettait un peu leur vie de célibataires au 221B, bercée de coups de feu, de violon et de l'odeur des pâtisseries de Mrs Hudson. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de passer du temps seul avec son meilleur ami, même s'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper ces deux ans de silence et d'absence douloureuse. Mais il devait être heureux, heureux pour Sherlock qui affichait un sourire radieux lorsqu'il voyait sa compagne : il ne méritait pas de finir seul, et si Janine avait su voir l'homme qui se cachait derrière le sarcasme et l'indifférence, alors qu'elle vive avec lui. Sherlock en était revenu à Magnussen, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé : le travail avant tout. Cela ne changerait jamais, le travail passerait toujours avant. S'il ne vivait plus avec le détective, au moins Janine ne l'avait-elle pas remplacé sur les enquêtes. N'était-ce pas sur une enquête qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, après tout ?


End file.
